


We Were Hot

by seabreezws_and_gays



Series: the volume of merlin [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bad Lying, Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Boys Kissing, Canon Era, Caught, Gaius is So Done (Merlin), M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Gaius (Merlin), Secret Relationship, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), almost smut but not quite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seabreezws_and_gays/pseuds/seabreezws_and_gays
Summary: Arthur and Merlin wake Gaius. They're absolutely terrible liars. The homophobia is mostly implied, nothing outright.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: the volume of merlin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048429
Comments: 4
Kudos: 171





	We Were Hot

"Merlin?"  
Arthur hissed out, as he leaned into a crevice in the wall.  
"Arthur! Finally."  
The dark haired boy popped out from his hiding place, bringing a relieved sigh from Arthur.  
"I was held up. My father."  
Merlin nodded in understanding and the two slipped into the dark.  
Minutes later Merlin was pressed back against the stone wall, hips held down by Arthur's hand.  
The blonde boy nipped gently at Merlin's neck, murmuring into his ear.  
"Missed you."  
Merlin sighed into the touch of Arthur's lips, and the blonde brought his head up, bringing his lips to Merlin's.  
The two pressed together, Merlin tugging his lover close.  
Several minutes later, the two broke apart, chests heaving and lips swollen. Merlin grinned up at Arthur, who returned the look. Arthur took Merlin by the hand and the two slipped quietly up to Merlin's room.  
As soon as the door shut Arthur was pulling Merlin close again, seeking any touch. The blonde pushed Merlin back slightly, falling onto the bed.  
Merlin laughed, then clapped a hand over his mouth, his eyes twinkling. Arthur snorted, but the two quickly became involved in each other's touch once again.  
Arthur lay on top of Merlin, cradling the dark haired boy's face in his hand, and kissing the life out of him.  
Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur, pulling him closer.  
Arthur slid one hand away from Merlin's face, and slowly slid it under the fabric of Merlin's shirt, his hand resting on Merlin's stomach, a gentle warmth.  
Arthur's lips traveled down Merlin's neck, the smaller boy moaning quietly and the sensation.  
Arthur rested his other hand on Merlin's chest, and then whispered out a rough,  
"Off."  
Merlin sat up, tugging the shirt over his shoulders, before laying back down, a blush spreading down his neck to his chest.  
Arthur smirked at him, then re-connected their lips briefly, his mouth traveling slowly across Merlin's torso, teasing his nipples gently, slowly, before traveling down further.  
He teased Merlin a bit, tracing patterns across Merlin's stomach, knowing he was ticklish.  
"Arthur!"  
Merlin hissed, his stomach tensing in protest.  
Merlin shoved at Arthur's head lightly, teasingly, but Arthur got off Merlin entirely.  
"Oh, you want me off then?" He smirked, and Merlin groaned.  
"No, I don't."  
"You sure? You really seemed like you didn't there."  
His tone was teasing, and Merlin replied with,  
"I don't want you tickling me, but I want you...there..."  
"Where?"  
"/There/. Arthur, you know what I mean!"  
"I wanna hear you say it."  
Arthur said, murmuring into his ear, as he lowered his body back down onto Merlin's. Merlin rolled his eyes, but muttered out,  
"I want you on my cock."  
Arthur laughed, low in his throat.  
"Perfect."  
The blonde slid back down to Merlin's stomach, and after pressing a kiss to his belly button and getting a threatening glare from Merlin he went lower.  
Arthur grabbed at Merlin's trousers, sliding them off his legs.  
His head went down, and Merlin's back arched.  
\-------  
Sometime later Arthur lay on Merlins chest, both boys sweaty, their bare skin rosy from their activities.  
They lay in silence, snuggled into each other, their legs entwined, candlelight flickering on them.  
Merlin slid his hand onto Arthur's cheek, tilting the blonde's head so their eyes met.  
"Hmm?"  
Arthur mumbled sleepily.  
"I love you."  
Arthur smiled, his eyes close to shutting.  
"Love you too Mer."  
Suddenly, the door opened, showing the shocked face of Gaius.  
"Excuse me?!"  
The two jumped, Merlin trying to stutter out an excuse.  
"Um, uh, I was jus- I mean, we were just-"  
Arthur interuppted.  
"We were just hot."  
Merlin glared at him when Gaius glanced away, to which Arthur raised his eyebrows, with an expression saying, 'what else could I say.'  
"You were hot then." Gaius said, clearly unbelieving, "Why were you here in the first place then your Majesty? In Merlin's bed of all places."  
"Well, um,"  
Now it was Arthur's turn to sputter.  
"He had a disagreement with his father, and needed some place to cool off. We got tired."  
Merlin offered.  
Gaius raised an eyebrow, and then sighed.  
"I'm sure you could return to your room without confrontation from your father now my lord."  
"Certainly."  
Arthur glanced at the door, knowing he was still undressed.  
"I'll leave in a moment."  
Arthur nodded at Gaius, who sighed and left the room, but not before giving Merlin a Look.  
As soon as the door shut, Arthur scrambled for his clothes, as did Merlin.  
"Hey," Arthur said, catching sight of Merlin's fearful face. "We'll be okay. I can see to that."  
Merlin nodded, and Arthur brushed his cheek softly with his hand, then leaned in for a quick, very quick kiss.  
The two went downstairs, and after bidding Gaius goodnight, Arthur was on his way.  
Merlin avoided the old man's eyes, and tried to walk quietly to his room, but Gaius stopped him.  
"So. Are you going to explain?"  
"I thought we already had."  
Gaius sighed, and sat down.  
"Merlin. I'm not stupid. Besides the fact that both of your clothes were strewn about the floor and your bodies are both strewn with kissbruises, you are both terrible, terrible, liars."  
Merlin let out a gust of air, and sat down, his face in his hand. After a moment he raised his head, meeting Gaius's eyes.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Do you love him?"  
"What?"  
"I asked you if you love him. Do you?"  
"Yes."  
Merlin whispered, eyes on the floor now.  
"And he you?"  
"Yes."  
"How long?"  
"Less than a year. Eight months, in two weeks."  
"Well. Invite him here tommorow, I just talk with him."  
Merlin looked up, wary.  
"Why?"  
"I'm your guardian, I have to approve of him. He may be the kings son, but that doesn't mean he gets to hurt my ward."  
Gaius looked down at Merlin kindly, whose face clearly showed his shock.  
"You aren't going to kick me out? Or report us?"  
"No, I'm not Merlin. I care for you, if Arthur is who makes you happy then so be it. Doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on him tommorow though."  
He said with a wink.  
"Thank you."  
Merlin said, still somewhat dazed.  
"Of course."


End file.
